UN BAILE DE GRADUACION Y OTROS ACTOS DE FE
by Steffyar
Summary: Todo amor que inicia es un verdadero acto de fe


**Disclaimer** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario "Baile de graduación" del foro Sol de Medianoche._

POV CARLISLE

Para ser sincero, nada en mi vida me importaba demasiado; hace unos años asistía a este instituto a aprender, tenía sueños y luchaba por ellos. Pero luego mi padre me dejó claras las cosas, yo no tenía derecho a soñar; el paso por este lugar solo era un requisito más para llegar a ser la persona perfecta. Un futuro clérigo, con sus estudios al día, de una buena familia, y con un conocimiento amplio sobre teología. Yo no llegaría a ser médico, ni músico, ni nada, solo sería el perfecto sucesor de mi padre, el siguiente pastor de este lugar. Abrí la biblia que me regaló mi padre, justo después azotarme por no ser suficientemente bueno. Sin remordimiento tomé uno de los cigarros especiales que estaba guardado dentro, hacia un tiempo había tomado el afamado libro y lo había convirtido en el escondite perfecto. Lo único que me gustaba de esta escuela, era la terraza, en algún momento la habían convertido en un precioso jardín; ya que yo debía "encontrarme con Dios" y dada la falta de integrantes del club de botánica (del cual yo era el único miembro), me habían otorgado su cuidado. Aspiré una bocanada profunda que llenó mi boca con el sabor dulzón y adormecente, al expirar la vida volvió a ser tolerable, estaba tranquilo, hasta que un golpe sordo resonó; de mala gana di una última aspirada y escondí el cigarro entre la tierra. Caminé molesto, y me puse peor cuando vi la chica tirada en el suelo, se había tropezado con una de las regaderas y estaba completamente empapada.

-Soy Carlisle Cullen- estiré mi mamo, más por lograr levantarla y que se largara que por cortesía –Y usted no debería estar aquí- tiré de ella para levantarla, pero no llegué a imaginar que fuera tan liviana y terminó estrellándose contra mi

-Soy Esme Platt- la chica susurró aun pegada a mi pecho, la tenía tan cerca que su aliento se sintió cálido –La nueva integrante del club de botánica- la chica era más baja que yo y encajaba perfectamente bajo mi barbilla

-¿No tienes idea de quién soy?- ella negó, no podía verla pero podía sentir el movimiento de su cabeza, era inapropiado pero no podía moverme no podía alejarme de ella, di un paso atrás sintiéndome más vacío que nunca –Soy hijo del pastor, heredero de la iluminación divina, puede hacer lo que quiera con el jardín pero no me interrumpa, debo…"encontrarme con Dios"- me burle

\- Ja Ja - la chica Platt me enfrentó, resulta que no era solo una chica tonta –Usted solo es un mimado niño rico jugando con la fe de otros, este lugar no le interesa solo lo requiere para drogarse tranquilamente- quedé pasmado mientras la chica se alejaba temblando y cojeando un poco ya que su rodilla estaba lastimada por la caída.

Los días siguientes tuve que aguantarme a la chica Platt y su muy irritante voz cantando por el jardín mientras plantaba, regaba y arreglaba las flores. Al menos se mantuvo lejos de mí, ella era demasiado buena para juntarse con un niño rico que se drogaba; al pasar el tiempo comencé a disfrutar su presencia a valorar su belleza y su alegría, pero sin más un día no regresó.

.

.

.

.

.

POV ESME

-No quiero, asistir- grité en medio de un ataque de pánico

-Hija el…-

-¡Mírame madre! soy la peor elección como pareja de baile- grité

-Él me pidió que te diera algo, creo que pensaba que algo así pasaría- mi madre me tendió una nota

"Querida chica Platt:

Si vas a dejarme plantado la noche del baile, tendrás que decírmelo tu misma mientras me miras a los ojos. Supuse que dudarías así que vine a tu casa desde la tarde, si quieres negarte solo baja las escaleras y dímelo, estoy esperando sentado en tu sala. Con cariño el mimado niño rico.

PDT. ANECTA"

-¡QUE MADURO ERES CARLISLE!- grité

-Lo sé, si maduro más me daño, pero aceptaste ir conmigo y no me rendiré tan fácil- desde el primer piso me llegó la voz del hombre que más amaba

Si él tan solo entendiera que yo moría de amor por él, que aún seguía viva por estar a su lado. Si tan solo pudiera entender que lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo libre, porque no era la mujer adecuada.

-¿Y bien? … - mi madre me apuró

-Asistiré- respondí fingiendo una sonrisa

-En ese caso es hora del vestido- Mi madre salió dando brinquitos de alegría

Respiré profundo y me contemplé en el espejo, no había nada en mí para que alguien tan perfecto como Carlisle se interesara, sin embargo como si fuera mi propio milagro, un día llegó con una rosa blanca, de las que yo había plantado en el jardín, y temblando como si fuera a combatir en la guerra me pidió ser su pareja en el baile. Claro que me negué, era ridículo que me eligiera, pero cuando se arrodilló frente a mí, suplicando que le diera una oportunidad, que tuviera fe en el… no pude resistirme. Tuve que obligarme a pensar en Carlisle, mientras mi madre se encargaba de acomodar mi vestido. Le tomó casi una hora a mi madre terminar de arreglarme y creo que hizo un gran trabajo, pero cuando por fin estuve en el primer piso, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, arruinando todo. Carlisle estaba perfecto, tenía un traje negro muy elegante, vestido así se parecía a su padre, tan alto, tan fuerte y maravilloso que mirarlo me lastimaba.

-Esme tu maquillaje se está arruinando- mi madre me reprendió

-Ella no podría arruinar nada, es perfecta- Carlisle pasó su pañuelo de seda por mi rostro y el llanto se detuvo de golpe, Carlisle planto una rodilla en suelo y extendió un ramillete de rosas blancas –Querida chica Platt, me concedería el honor de ser mi pareja en el baile-

-Si dejas de decirme chica Platt- respondí y el asintió, y el ramillete quedó ajustado a mi muñeca

-Gracias, Esme- Carlisle besó mi mano

Mi madre estaba llorando mucho más que yo cuando salimos de casa, incluso mi padre parecía feliz cuando nos despidió en la puerta, y es que Carlisle tenía ese efecto, podía regresar la fe a cualquiera, incluso a mí.

POV CARLISLE

-¿Qué tal el clima?- pregunté para romper el silencio

-No estoy en otro mundo, estoy pensando- Esme me dio un golpecito en el brazo –Si lo hicieras más seguido lo entenderías-

Me reí pero no de su broma, sino de la ironía porque yo pensaba todo el tiempo, cada segundo de mi vida pensaba en ella; en cómo amarla, en como logar mantenerla a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas.

–Por favor podrías hablar sin bromas, o palabras en latín que no entienda- Esme susurró

-ANECTA, no está en latín-

-¡Carlisle!-

-Bien, hagamos un trato, mientras estemos en el baile hablaré sin bromas, sin juegos de palabras, ni palabras que no entiendas- besé su mano –pero a cambio tu responderás a mis preguntas con más de dos palabras-

–Lo haré, mientras te quedes a mi lado- como el más fugaz de los sueños los labios de Esme rozaron la comisura de mi boca, no pude reaccionar me quedé petrificado

POV ESME

Cuando entramos al salón, todas las miradas cayeron en nosotros; el inalcanzable, futuro iluminado de Dios, Carlisle Cullen, tomado de la mano de la patética chica Platt. Quería salir de allí, pero no podía estaba condenada a pasar por la mirada todos, mi único consuelo eran las firmes manos de Carlisle, al fin llegamos a nuestra mesa, y Carlisle tomo asiento a mi lado.

-todos aquí nos miran- me quejé

-No es verdad, ella está mirando las flores- Carlisle señaló una chica que recién entraba -¿Las reconoces?

-Son del Jardín- susurré sin aliento

Por primera vez me fijé en las decoraciones, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía subir a la terraza, ya casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que era, los días que pasé cantando y plantando estas flores ahora parecían muy lejanos.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunté contemplando aquella obra de arte, cada flor de cada arreglo era perfecta

-Bueno tal vez ayudé un poco- Carlisle respondió medio en broma medio serio, así que le di un puñetazo en el brazo –Esta bien, yo lo hice, creí que te gustaría- por fin confesó bastante serio

-Me encanta- esta vez le sonreí y me regresó su mejor sonrisa –No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mi-

-Fíjate- Carlisle levantó un poco el centro de mesa y colgando de un bordee del arreglo había un trozo de papel con la palabra "ANECTA"

-¿Firmaste cada arreglo?-

-Escribí en cada arreglo si a eso te refieres, aunque ANECTA no es mi firma- Carlisle me sonrió y yo estaba a punto de acertarle otro puñetazo –Hablo en serio- levantó las manos en señal de paz

-¿Me dirás entonces que significa?-

-Claro, después del baile, pero recién está empezando y por cierto ¿Quieres bailar?-

Creo que debí quedar blanca como el papel, era absurdo era una broma cruel y sin sentido. No sé qué clase de enfermo retorcido era Carlisle, pero se levantó, bordeó mi silla hasta quedar a mi lado para poder hacer una reverencia y extender su mano en mi dirección. La ira se apoderó de mi estiré mi mano y casi le di una bofetada, pero él fue más rápido y detuvo mi mano

-Sé que estas asustada- Carlisle susurró más serio de lo que jamás lo vi

-No estoy asustada, ¿es que acaso no me ves?- lloré

-Te veo con la misma claridad de la primera vez que te vi, te veo igual de perfecta al día que te conocí, toda mojada y con una rodilla raspada-

-Esto es diferente Carlisle- bramé

-¿Por qué?- Carlisle se acurrucó a mi lado –¿Por qué es diferente si tu regresaste al jardín aun cuando sabias que me drogaba?, Si creíste en mis palabras de aliento mientras te recuperabas. - Carlisle estaba sollozando con su rostro fijo en mí, mientras yo solo podía mirar al frente –Me acusaste de jugar con la fe de otros, pero aun así pusiste tu fe en mí. Solo te pido eso otro acto de fe-

-Bailemos- murmure muy bajo, pero seguro él me escuchó

POV CARLISLE

Tenía a Esme unida a mi cuerpo en un estrecho abrazo mientras girábamos en círculos al ritmo de la música; la pista estaba a reventar y todas las miradas puestas en nosotros, pero por esa fracción de tiempo el mundo se redujo a nosotros dos.

-Nunca me has inspirado un mal pensamiento- Esme habló en un susurro –Estaba pensando en que antes que llegaras no recuerdo nada del hospital- me detuve y la separé un poco para poder verla, estaba llorando y sonriendo al tiempo –Recuerdo que trepé al árbol, quería tomar algunos frutos para plantarlos en el jardín; pero la rama se rompió y caí de espalda. El crujido que vino después es todo lo que recuerdo con claridad, no puedo recordar cuando me dijeron que estaba paralizada o que no volvería a caminar, no recuerdo cuando me dieron la silla de ruedas- Esme colocó su mano en mi rostro –Pero te recuerdo a ti, solo apareciste en mi habitación y me llamaste "trampoza" dijiste que ya había faltado a muchas clases y que ni pensara en escaparme del examen de historia, me golpeaste la cabeza con el libro- recordar aquella escena de nuestras vidas me hizo sonrojar a mí también –No viste la patética chica paralitica, solo me viste a mí y jamás te di las gracias-

-Aceptaste ser mi pareja esta noche- tuve que toser un poco para poder hablar –Estamos a mano-

-Jamás estaremos a mano- Esme me contradijo –Pero me encantaría concederte esta pieza-

Sonreí y ajusté a Esme a mi cuerpo, esta vez ella enredó sus manos en mi espalda y giramos de nuevo como si el mundo solo fuera una espiral mágica de notas musicales.

POV ESME

Cuando sentí las manos de Carlisle en mi espalda, me dejé llevar por una sensación de libertad muy similar a volar. Entonces todo mi dolor desapareció. Las manos del hombre de mis sueños envolvieron mi cintura, mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, cerré mis ojos entregándome por completo. Yo era una simple muñeca rota, pero en manos de Carlisle estaba completa, no había en el mundo mejor bailarina. Al compás de la música mi cuerpo giraba unido al de él, y durante las figuras subía en el aire con tanta gracia que nadie imaginaría que mis piernas ya no funcionaban.

Todo en mi vida era como aquel baile, cuando estaba junto a Carlisle estaba completa y viva, lejos de él no era nada. Fui demasiado tonta, deseaba tanto impresionarlo que terminé subiendo a aquel árbol solo por obtener un par de sus frutos, y luego el accidente me dejó reducida a una silla de ruedas; estaba dejándome morir en la cama del hospital, cuando el apareció con actitud despreocupada, como si no fuera la gran cosa que no pudiera moverme. Pero yo lo amaba demasiado para condenarlo a vivir conmigo, ya había hecho mucho cuidando de mí los últimos meses, siempre me llevaba los deberes siempre firmados con la palabra ANECTA y sin falta estudiaba a mi lado para ponerme al corriente. Los fines de semana me llevaban al parque o de paseo por el pueblo, incluso plantó un nuevo jardín ya que yo no podía subir a la terraza. Pero una cosa era que se quedara conmigo durante la escuela y otra muy diferente que alguien tan maravilloso se casara con una lisiada que ni hijos podía darle. No hubo centímetro de la pista de baile que no recorriéramos juntos, desde que comenzamos a bailar no nos detuvimos hasta que el baile terminó, y durante ese instante fuimos felices.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- susurré con la voz estrangulada

-Por supuesto- Carlisle contesto desprevenido mientras me subía al carruaje

-Cuando me lleves a casa podrías despedirte y no regresar jamás- sonreí solo para no gritar

-¿Disculpa?- Carlisle se quedó helado

-Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida y te doy gracias por ello- confesé entre lágrimas y risas –Tú fuiste mi mejor sueño – bese su mano como tantas veces besó la mía –Pero es hora de regresar a la realidad y no te quiero en ella-

Tuve que desviar la mirada, Carlisle se había quedado pasmado y no soporté verlo así. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes que se subiera al carruaje, y mucho menos cuanto paso hasta que me habló, para mí fue una eternidad.

-No volveré a buscarte, lo prometo- Carlisle estaba llorando, su voz se cortaba –Pero tu promete algo, júrame que leerás esto cuando estés lista-

-Carlisle por favor- suplique llorando tanto como él

-Es un trato justo, una promesa a cambio de otra- Carlisle me abrazó como si yo no le estuviera rompiendo el corazón –Te lo suplico, solo prométemelo-

-Bien lo prometo- recibí la carta, y la coloqué en mi regazo mientras él me ayudaba a llegar a mi silla de ruedas para luego conducirme a casa

Aquella noche, por encima de reglas y normas de etiqueta, por encima de mi padre y mi madre, Carlisle me robó un beso. Y con un simple adiós lo dejé partir. Como la canción que termina y deja su recuerdo en el aire, así como el último baile en que volé entre sus brazos todo acabó

.

.

.

.

.

Me tomó mucho tiempo lograr recuperar la cordura suficiente para abrir la carta de Carlisle

"Querida chica Platt

Si estás leyendo esto, es porque no me dejaste decirte que significa ANECTA, que por cierto no es una palabra en latín como siempre dices. ANECTA significa que te equivocaste, si soy un niño rico y si tal vez juegue con la fe de otros; pero no era mimado, antes de ti no conocía la ternura. Significa que cuando llegaste cantando al jardín yo estaba muerto, crees que yo te salvé, pero fue al contrario tú me salvaste a mí. Significa que yo no era bueno al ayudarte con los deberes de la escuela, sino que tú eras mi razón para asistir a clases cada día. ANECTA es un simple acto de fe, como los muchos otros que has hecho, así que te pido que olvides el accidente y hagamos de nuestro futuro lo mismo que del baile de graduación, un nuevo acto de fe

Atentamente el mimado niño rico

PDT Acaso No Entiendes Cuanto Te Amo"

Después de leer la carta me tomo como medio segundo aceptar que lo amaba tanto como el a mí, pero me tomo dos horas convencer a mis padres de llevarme. Tardamos una hora más mientras mi madre me arregló, llegue a pensar que no llegaría a tiempo. La nota no decía donde buscarlo pero yo lo sabía, el nuevo jardín. Tenía apuro sentía que iba un mes y medio tarde a nuestra cita. Cuando por fin llegué él se estaba yendo

-¿Carlisle?- susurré tan bajo que pensé que el viento cubriría mi voz, pero él me escuchó

-Esme- casi gritó y corrió hacia mí

Estiré mis brazos a su encuentro, él me levantó por encima de su estatura, pude ver su rostro bajo el mío, mis manos recorrieron inquietas las curvas de su barbilla y lentamente mis labios buscaron los suyos, el primer beso fue suave, un simple rozar de nuestros labios. Pero seguido a ese se desencadenaron un torrente de besos guardados, hasta que todo se redujo a un beso profundo, único y nuestro. Aún estaba paralitica y él era un traidor por negarse a ser pastor, aun el mundo nos juzgaría, pero nosotros teníamos la eternidad contenida en el tiempo que durara aquel beso y el futuro latiendo en nuestro siguiente acto de fe.


End file.
